wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman quests
These are discussions of the salient points of each Shaman quest. This page contains Spoilers. If you want to figure these out on your own, do not read this page. While these are not step by step walkthroughs, they do hit all the main points and give an outline to completion. You start your shaman-specific quest journey with the standard 1st-level "take this (object) to (early trainer)" quest. This quest is given when you complete the very first quest you are offered upon entering the game which you get from the NPC standing about 10 feet in front of you when the cinematic ends. When you turn in the first quest, the "go visit your trainer" quest will be offered to you. This quest shows a new player where the shaman trainer is located in the starting area, so the quest description always has all the information you need. * Call of Earth (Level 4) You start this quest with an NPC in the starting town (Canaga Earthcaller for orcs and trolls, Seer Ravenfeather for Tauren). That NPC sends you out to collect: * IconSmall_Tauren_Female.gif|Tauren 2 Ritual Salve from Bristleback Shamans. * IconSmall_Orc_Female.gif|Orc IconSmall_Troll_Female.gif|Troll 2 Felstalker Hooves from Felstalkers. You are then given an Earth Sapta and told to seek out * IconSmall_Tauren_Female.gif|Tauren Kodo Rock, east and slightly south of Camp Narache. * IconSmall_Orc_Female.gif|Orc IconSmall_Troll_Female.gif|Troll Spirit Rock, at the end of the Hidden Path. (The Hidden Path begins south of the Den, in the southwest corner of the Valley of Trials). Once there, drink the sapta, and speak to the Minor Manifestation of Earth. Return to the NPC with the rough quartz you are given and you will be awarded with an Earth Totem and Stoneskin Totem (Rank 1). * ** *** Call of Earth (Level 4) Firmanvaar, the Shaman trainer at the crash site, sends you out to talk with the Spirit of the Vale in the northwest. The Spirit sends you to kill 4 Restless Spirits of Earth in the valley behind it. Slay the Spirits of Earth (you might be aided by other elementals), return to the Spirit, and then return to Firmanvaar. You will be rewarded with an Earth Totem and Stoneskin Totem (Rank 1). * ** *** Call of Fire (Level 10) This quest is started by three NPCs: * Narm Skychaser, shaman trainer at Bloodhoof Village. * Searn Firewarder, in Orgrimmar (he is found in Valley of Wisdom near the shaman trainer). * Swart, shaman trainer at Razor Hill. You will be sent to look for Kranal Fiss in the Barrens. He is at a farm directly west of the Far Watch Post, coordinates for him are 56,20. As you move west along the road, the farm will be on the right just before you reach the T intersection at the foot of the hill. You will be provided with the Torch of the Dormant Flame and directed to find Telf Joolam in Durotar. Head back to the Far Watch Post, cross the bridge into Durotar and travel south along the Southfury River. At the place where the mountains meet the river there will be a small rock pillar with a symbol on it. This marks the path leading to the top of the mountain. The next step if collecting the two ingredients for the Fire sapta. * Fire Tar, dropped by Razormane Geomancers at Thorn Hill. * Reagent Pouch, dropped by Burning Blade Cultists in Durotar. Do not go to skull rock or Thunder Ridge! Head North-east from Razor Hill and up a ramp so that you are walking directly above the ravine. Once at the top of the cliffs head North, keep the ravine to your left and you should find the cave. After collecting these two items head back to Telf Joolam. Drink the sapta at the top of the mountain (Follow the path further up the mountain). Kill the Minor Manifestation of Fire and use the Glowing Ember he drops to light the blazer. Head back to Telf Joolam to complete the quest. You will receive the Fire Totem and Searing Totem. Call of Fire (Level 10) This quest starts at Sulaa, the Shaman trainer at The Exodar. # Call of Fire (Part I) - Speak with Temper at Emberglade on Azuremyst Isle. # Call of Fire (Part II) - Retrieve the Ritual Torch from Stillpine Hold and return it to Temper. # Call of Fire (Part III) - Go to Silvermyst Isle in the southwest. Light the effigy there with the Ritual Torch, defeat Hauteur, and bring his ashes (as well as the torch) back to Temper. (Remember that you can use the Orb of Returning to teleport back to Temper once you have the ashes.) # Call of Fire (Part IV) - Return to Tuluun in Azure Watch. # Call of Fire (Part V) - Seek out Prophet Velen at the Vault of Lights in the Exodar. # Call of Fire (Part VI) - Speak with Farseer Nobundo at the Crystal Hall in the Exodar. Call of Water (Level 20) You are sent to see Islen Waterseer Make sure to take both 'Call of Water' AND 'Water Sapta' Quests or you wont be able to see your target for the totem quest Islen sends you to defeat the Corrupt Manifestation of Water and place the Corrupted Manifestation's Bracers along with the Remaining Drops of Purest Water(provided) on the Brazier of Everfount in Silverpine Forest. Go to Sepulcher, then at the east side of the little zone is a path that leads down and North to the water, You will see a boat, go left along the shore, about 50 yards, and you will see a clearing on the left along the shore, with the elemental stone, and the burning flame you require! Temple is at 38,44 SilverPine Forest Drink the Sapta, turn and look at the 8 Water Elementals, one of them you will be able to fight. Pick up the bracers, go over to the brazier and click it. Once you finish the incantation, Minor Manifestation of Water appears and thanks you and tells you to return the Shard of Water to Islen for your reward You will receive the Water Totem and Healing Stream Totem. Call of Water (Level 20) You are sent to see Farseer Nobundo Nobundo sends you to speak with Aqueous in the Hidden Reef of Northern Bloodmyst Isle. Aqueous requests that you determine the extent of the damage that has been done to the waters in the area by the Blood Elves. He asks you to investigate the Foul Pool. Travel there and extract the foul essence from the water spirits that inhabit the pool. Collect 6 Foul Essences and return them to Aqueous in the Hidden Reef at Bloodmyst Isle. The damage is worse than Aqueous expected and he needs a sample of the purest water to counter this malignancy. There is a forest on the nearby continent of Kalimdor named Ashenvale. Near its southwestern border is a place called the Ruins of Stardust. You are asked to take a bota bag and fill it with the water from the fountain on the small island at the center of the ruins. WARNING: You will need help from a friend getting this water, because the surrounding elementals are over level 26 and have a very large aggro range if you're only level 20. Aqueous has determined where the corruption is coming from. A Blood Elf by the name of Tel'athion is doing demented research and he asks you to put an end to it. In the Foul Pool is a small camp on the South shore. There you will find the 'research' of Tel'athion the Impure. Use the pure water you obtained from Ashenvale to destroy his cache of barrels and bring him out to confront you. Defeat Tel'athion the Impure and bring his head and the remaining water back to Aqueous. Even with two water elementals' assistance, this is another tough fight. Aqueous send you to Nobundo inside the Exodar with a sample of Purest Water for your reward You will receive the Water Totem and Healing Stream Totem. Call of Air (Level 30) This quest can be obtained from two NPCs: * Searn Firewarder, in Orgrimmar (found in Valley of Wisdom near the shaman trainer). * Xanis Flameweaver, in Thunder Bluff (found on the Spirit Rise outside the main tent). All you will need to do is find Prate Cloudseer in the Thousand Needles. Go to Splithoof Crag, East of Freewind Post in the Thousand Needles. North of Splithoof Crag, along the canyon wall there is a path that leads you up to the Weathered Nook. Look up from the base of cliff and you will see a Tauren windmill, Prate Cloudseer and a campfire. This is the end of the quest. You will receive the Air Totem. This quest is different from the previous shaman quests in that you really don't have to do anything. You do not meet the manifestation of air which is what would be expected. A possible explanation of this is that Blizzard has not finished making the call of air quest and this quest is just a placeholder for the time being. Call of Air (Level 30) You are sent to see Farseer Nobundo Nobundo sends you to speak with Velaada behind the Exodar up the Wildwind Path on the north facing of the mountain that the Exodar has crashed into. At its peak you will find Velaada. Velaada asks you to speak with Susurrus at Wildwind Peak (just outside) Susurrus is the wisest elements, the other elements asked you to do tasks, he will not ask anything further of you. He thinks that you have done enough to 'atone' for the accident of your ship falling to this place from the skies. He already can see that you have all the wisdom within you already to use the element of air wisely. Susurrus gives you a portion of his being to bring back to Farseer Nobundo so that he might help you fashion your totem. And to boot he even gives you a lift back down to the Exodar. Speak to Nobundo to complete the quest You will receive the Air Totem / Elemental Mastery (Level 50) Quest walk through is the same for both Alliance and Horde. * Elemental Mastery ** Spirit Totem *** Da Voodoo 1. Elemental Mastery Quest received from Bath'rah the Windwatcher. He is found in the small troll temple area just across the small river behind Tarren Mill. You can either purchase the four elements from the auction house or grind them. Considering the location of the quest giver it is very easy to head over to Arathi Highlands to grind this quest from the elementals: Elemental Air from Thundering Exile. Elemental Fire from Burning Exile. Elemental Earth from Rumbling Exile. Elemental Water from Cresting Exile. Upon returning these four elements to Bath'rah the Windwatcher he will give you the following quest: 2. Spirit Totem Simply hop a flight to Undercity and run across through The Bulwark into Western Plaguelands and kill the local bears, spiders and carrion birds to pick up 8xBloodshot Spider Eye and 8xThick Black Claw then return to Bath'rah the Windwatcher for the last part of the quest chain: 3. Da Voodoo Bath'rah the Windwatcher now sends you to pick up a total of six feathers from the trolls priests in The Sunken Temple. Coincidentally, you need to kill all six priests in order to release further advancement within the temple. Just remember to loot the feathers after each priest kill. Once you've picked up all six feathers you can return to Bath'rah the Windwatcher to finish the quest line. He will give you the option of the following three items: Azurite Fists Enamored Water Spirit Wildstaff There is only one correct answer in making a selection for quest reward: Enamored Water Spirit Neither of the other items will be useful past level 55 or so. The trinket will be functional for the entire lifespan of the shaman. Shaman Category:Shamans